The Missing
by Tiarocks55555
Summary: Rose and Lissa leave the academy again,Lissa takes Christian with her, she doesn't think she has left anything behind, Rose has to face the pain of Dimitri's rejection every day at school, yet she doesn't like the idea of possibility of being apart.
1. Notes

This was it, the academy was no longer safe, Lissa couldn't stay here any more. She wanted to leave and I didn't but then, I did. If I left I wouldn't have to pretend anymore, I wouldn't have to suffer through every day and pretend Dimitri didn't exist. If I left I would probably never see him again. They come first, it was safe, lissa wanted to leave, I have to keep her safe. Of course she didn't want to leave christian, that would just be too easy, no, Christian had to come too. I am just so excited that I just want to go and give Stan a hug. Really? Heck no. But now, glancing around my empty dorm room, I was going to miss this. Mason was dead, all this place did was remind me of him. We are leaving tonight, in the middle of the day when there would be the least guardians on duty. I had also picked a day when Dimitri was stationed at the elementary campus where we couldn't accidentally bump into him, my ninja skills were good, but not russian god good

All my clothes were packed into my back pack and I had stolen a couple of silver stakes from the guardian dorms when they were all in an important meeting. easy. I stared down at the paper in my hands. What I write? The first one was easy, I would give it to the warden tonight when I snuck out in the pretense of feeling sick and going to the clinic. Christian and Lissa would wait in the church attic and we would sneak out the gap in the fences behind the old cabin in the woods. I started writing the first one as it was easiest. 

_Dimitri,_

_I know you will miss me terribly but I can't come to practice. You'll have to find something else to do with your time 'cos I'm sick. Fair warning, wake me and die. I will see you tomorrow morning for training unless I don't feel any better, if not I will go to the clinic. I promise._

_Rose._

Even in writing I sounded sarcastic. Man I am such a bad-ass. Now that letter was done I needed to think of what to write to Dimitri when he came up to check on me like I know he will. I was going to leave my room door ajar with the note on the floor, everything tidy for him. I knew he would be hurt but he had hurt me too, every time he kissed me and then pushed me away. I was going to end it, protect us both, but man, was it going to be hard to do. I had always had a comeback, a response but now I was running on empty. I sighed and tried again, rememebering all our training sessions. I knew what I had to say. 

_Comrade,_

_I know you're going to be mad at me, scratch that, furious, but I need you to know that I had to. The academy isnt safe anymore, both me and Lissa can feel it. It was me that stole the stakes and thanks to you, I know how to use 'em, but I want to thank you, for the training and everything that you have done for us. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can't do this anymore. I'm not giving up on us, I will always love you, no matter what, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sick of all the pretenses, your hot-one-minute-cold-the-next behaviour and the feeling of my heart shattering every time you say we are a mistake. I am Rose Hathaway, I am strong, but you are the russian god that knew exactly how to break down my walls. My Russian God. I can promise you something though, you will never see me again. I won't contact you and I can garuntee you that we won't be found unless I fail and Lissa and Christian need to be rescued. In that case, I trust you to take care of her, take care of her when I can't. She will call you if or when i'm not around anymore. I know how to take care of her, I know how to take care of myself but I beg you, take care of yourself, for me. Please. I love you, more than my own life, I wanted you to know that before I left, that and I forgive you for moving on, I want you to, you need to be happy. Good-bye Dimitri, I will not forget you._

_Love, Roza._

As I wrote I felt the tears streaming down my face. I could count the times I had cried on one hand and they basically all involved Dimitri, how pathetic. I wrote "Dimitri" in big letters with vivid on an envelope and placed itr carefully on the floor, propped up against a photo frame, a picture of me and Dimitri sparring that Lissa had sneakily taken making my eyes water again. I needed to stop being the human hose... the picture had Dimitri, grinning in triumph as he picked me up off the floor after pinning me, the light hitting his gorgeous hair. I was facing the camera, glaring my patented Hathaway glare. I sighed before picking up my make up kit and heading to the bathroom to make myself look sick.

An hour and a half later I had eye shadow bags under my eyes, pale face and a light sheen of "sweat" which was just water that clung to the foundation. I was ready. I lowered my bag out the window and shut it, making my way out the door, letter saying I was sick clutched in my hand. I fixed my expression to the universal I'm-gonna-vomit and walked like my stomach pained me. I was an excellent actress. The warden stood us with a disaproving look before she took in my appearance. I had denim shorts underneath my pajama bottoms, sneakers and a tanktop under a loose top that I slept in. She bustled over, the sunlight streaming through the window and warming me.

"Why aren't you in you dorm Ms. Hathaway?" I leant against the wall weakly and watched as her expression softened even more, this was easy.

"I'm sorry, but I was going to the clinic, I don't feel very well. Could you get this to Guardian Belikov please? I don't think I will make to my extra practice session with him in the morning." I made my voice seem strained which wasn't hard, Dimitri's shift finished in little over half an hour, I needed to get this show on the road and quickly. She looked at me sympathetically and I knew I had won.

"Ok, I will do that, off to the clinic now, quickly." I threw her a grateful look before shuffling out the door and towards the clinic. Once I was out of sight I started running, climbing up the wall of the building and getting my bag off the ledge. I could have just climbed out of it but I needed the warden as my alibi for when Dimitri asked her like I knew he would. Once I had made to the ground I stripped off the pajamas and left them in the bush before sneaking round to the church. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin again, missing it in the noctornal schedule of the moroi. The church was quiet and empty as I hurried up the stairs to the attic and threw the door open. Christian and Lissa flew apart, not even half dressed, dear god.

"Omg guys, can you not spend five minutes alone without ripping eachothers clothes off! we need to get moving and out of here now, so get dressed and do it fast." I closed my eyes while they scrambled around pulled on their clothes. Through the bond I could feel that Lissa was sorry but that didn't really change anthing, I had to put up with this at night, I wasn't going to have them endanger the whole plan just baceause they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Once they were dressed and had their bags on their backs, we tip-toed down to the front doors of the church. Dimitri's shift ended in 5 minutes, hopefully we would make it out of grounds before then. It was all clear as we ran past the the old cabin and out of the wards into the brilliant sunshine. Now, we needed a car and money. We doubled back to academy car park and I spotted a guardian in the gate post. Stan Alto, my favourite. I snuck to the nearest car convinced a somewhat reluctant Christian to melt the lock so I could open it. Five minutes later we were out onto the road and away from there.

"Rose, it's getting dark, we need to stop at a hotel soon. I can use my card?" Lissa and Christian haed been pretty quiet the whole ride, I had beeen seething in silencee, driving with far more concentration than was needed. I knew they could track her card, I came up a plan instead.

"Better idea, empty the account tonight. We can't use the cards as they are trackable. We are going to need to dump this car, get very good fake and start somewhere far away. Is that ok?" they gave me a quizical look but nodded all the same. We ended up with a lot of money and a room between the three of us. They shared the bed, falling asleep quickly while I kept watch, the window locked as well as the door. Dimitri would be finding the note soon. I wondered how he would react, hoping he wouldn't try track me down but knowing he would. I had done it, I had left, but I had left half of me behind.

Dimitri POV.

I felt odd, like something was about to go incredibly wrong. I had finished my shift on the elementary campus an hour ago but I still couldn't sleep. In five hours I would be seeing my beautiful Roza. I was so proud of her, how far she had come, how well she fought, she was so amazing. Thinking about her made me feel weird again. What was going on? I sat up, the blanket falling from my shoulders, staring around my room. I needed to sleep... I managed to fall asleep after a while, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke at 5 and hopped into the shower. Fully waking my mind up and getting ready for the day. A knock on the door made me jump but I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door a crack, seeing Lily, the dorm warden. Rose...

"What's she done now?" I hated being so presumptous but every time I saw Lily, Rose had snuck out or broken something, usually rules. She smiled but handed me a note with a very familiar scrawl on the front. My heart leapt, what had happened! I kept my guardian mask in place before looking back at Lily.

"Sorry for being so early Belikov, but Hathaway wanted me to get this to you, she went to the clinic, she looked pretty bad." My Roza was in the clinic? Again? They must have a room reserved for her now... I forced a smile and she left, probably going to crash. I shut the door and opened the letter with shaking hands. 

_Dimitri,_

_I know you will miss me terribly but I can't come to practice. You'll have to find something else to do with your time 'cos I'm sick. Fair warning, wake me and die. I will see you tomorrow morning for training unless I don't feel any better, if not I will go to the clinic. I promise._

Rose.

heard her voice in my head, full of sarcasm and attitude. She was trying to shrug it off and be strong, but it must be bad if she was already in the clinic. I didn't care what she said, I was going to see her, I had to make sure she was alright. I dressed quickly and left the dorm at a quick pace, the only one up as usual. The grounds were beautiful, the sun warming my back as I continued towards the female dhampir dorm. The warden let me in without a word and I took the stairs two at a time, suddenly very anxious to see my Roza but then dreading it. I froze at the top, seeing her door slightly open, switching to guardian mode I crept silently until I could see it's bare interior. I pushed the door open fully, my heart sinking in my chest. She wasn't here. Then I saw it. In the middle of the floor was an envelope, my name in thick black letters. It was propped up against a picture frame. I reached it in three steps and sank to my knees, looking at the picture first. It was of me and Roza sparring. I was holding her up, her face set in her usual glare that meant she had lost but I saw the humour deep in her eyes. I was smiling too, the last rays of sunlight hitting us, making us look less mortal and more immortal, she looked like an angel. I sat on the edge of her bed and opened the letter, my smile fading with every word. no... 

_Comrade,_

_I know you're going to be mad at me, scratch that, furious, but I need you to know that I had to. The academy isnt safe anymore, both me and Lissa can feel it. It was me that stole the stakes and thanks to you, I know how to use 'em, but I want to thank you, for the training and everything that you have done for us. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can't do this anymore. I'm not giving up on us, I will always love you, no matter what, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sick of all the pretenses, your hot-one-minute-cold-the-next behaviour and the feeling of my heart shattering every time you say we are a mistake. I am Rose Hathaway, I am strong, but you are the russian god that knew exactly how to break down my walls. My Russian God. I can promise you something though, you will never see me again. I won't contact you and I can garuntee you that we won't be found unless I fail and Lissa and Christian need to be rescued. In that case, I trust you to take care of her, take care of her when I can't. She will call you if or when i'm not around anymore. I know how to take care of her, I know how to take care of myself but I beg you, take care of yourself, for me. Please. I love you, more than my own life, I wanted you to know that before I left, that and I forgive you for moving on, I want you to, you need to be happy. Good-bye Dimitri, I will not forget you._

Love, Roza.

My heart no longer existed. I stood up, clenching the note in my hand and wrenching her draws open. Seeing them bare and empty was worse than the note claiming sickness. Something glinted faintly at the far corner of the bottom draw, my gaurdian eyes just noticing it. I reached and pulled out a ring, it was tiny but I knew what it was. It was my Roza's, Lissa gave it to her for her birthday. It fit Roza's middle finger but it was so tiny that it just fit my pinky. I stared at it. The simple silver band, the ruby surrounded by onyx, Rose was inscribed in the band in writing similar to my own. I pocketed it and ran down the hallway, jumping down the stairs and into Alberta.

"Dimitri, what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost." she was exhausted, looks like she had just finished her night shift. I shook my head, trying to edge past without seeming rude. She looked behind me and saw the open door before looking at my hands, the photo and note still visible. She raised an eyebrow, something I knew Rose wished she could do.

"Rose has left the academy and she had taken Christian and Lissa with her." I knew that Alberta loved Rose, saw her as a daughter, it was one of the reasons she was so scary. Her expression faltered before I saw a flash of something. She was hiding something from me, something that had just been confirmed.

"Alberta, what do you know? I'm going to find them and if this is important, then I need to know" my desperation must have shown and she looked resigned before checking that there was no one to over hear. I stooped to hear her better and she started in a rushed whisper.

"Look, we have been hearing reports ever since Spokane that the strigoi have switched targets. They don't want Lissa as their top proirity, they want Rose. I don't know if it's to prove that they can kill the best novice that was ever born, the fact that they are bonded or if it's because if she was awakened she would be almost impossible to kill, but all I know is that they want her and they want her more than they want Lissa. Every minute she spends out there unprotected is another minute that could mean her life. I know that you love her and I want you to prove it. Find her Dimitri, find her and make it fast, they stole Stan's car." I nodded before tearing out the building and sprinting back to my room. This was my fault, god damn it! If I let myself love her she wouldnt be so desperate to escape and get away from me. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. I packed my back and was out the door in ten minutes flat, vaulting the fence and reaching my car. It unlocked and I saw where Stan's used to be. These cars all had trackers in them. I opened the laptop on the passenger seat and searched for Stan's car, finding it in the town not so far away, where Lissa had also used her card to withdraw money. She had emptied the account. I would bet my life on Roza dumping the car there too. I had given her all the knowledge she needed to get away, in fact I'm pretty sure she would be able to break in and out of a maximum security prison if she set her mind to it. What had I done?


	2. New Beginnings

Dimitri POV

How could Roza do this to me? I knew that I was hurting her every single time I pushed her away, I wanted us to be together as much as she did, if not more. I hated having her push away, I wanted to bring her to Russia with me, meet my family and even marry her. Hold her in my arms and never let her go, like she was gone now. But, I had to protect her, which was exactly _why _ we couldn't be together. It killed me to see her everyday and know that she will never be truly mine.

I found Stan's car patked in the carpark of an abondoned warehouse, over the road was the atm that Lissa uesed to empty her account. The trail ended here but it was too simple. I knew Rose, this wasn't it, this wasn't hard enough. It was time to think like my Roza. She would want to go somewhere easily defendable. A hotel. She would be there now seeing as it was almost strigoi hunting hours, one that is suitable for moroi with feeders. She could feed Christian and Lissa herself like she did before, but that would make her too weak to fight, if they were attacked she would be a liability. A hotel nearby was the only one with feeders so I went there firste, the possibility of Rose hiding in the warehouse lingering in the back of my mind.

The ladye at the front desk looked over me appreciatively, a way I had come to recognize. I forced a small smile, guilt for what I was about to do burning like acid in my gut.

"Three teenagers haven't booked a room have they? Two girls and a boy. The boy has blue eyes and black hair, a moroi. Platinum blonde moroi girl, tall, slim with green eyes and a short dhampir girl with long dark brown, almost black hair, brown eyes and usually scowling?" I knew Roza would hate to be here with Christian and she was never one for subtlety. The lady began tyoing away franticallye, smile brightening when she found what she was looking for.

"Two moroi and their guardiane. An Arielle Ishakov, Ryan Badica and Guardian Selene Hyacinth. How do you know them?" Even if she wanted to help me, she wanted to protect them. Her loyalty was admirable and not completely unjustified. I pulled out the photo of mee and Roza sparring, the memory making my chest contract painfully, realising that they may be the last time eshe really trusted me.

"I am Prince Badica's guardiane, Dimitri Belikov. I was to meet up with them after a strigoi attack. They came here afterwards to wait while I made sure no humans stumbled across the bodies until the alchemists arrived." I am a great liar, I have to be, but, Roza can still see through them everytime, just like I can to her. I knew they would change their names, it would make tracking them that much harder. Soon they would change their appearances and I had to make sure I caught up with them before then. The preppy blonde at the counter handed me their room key and getting me a seperate one nexet door. I thanked her before sweeping out the room and jogging up the stairs. The hallway was narrow, doors in pairs. I went into my room and sat next to the wall, ear pressed against it, trying to hear what was happening. I could hear faint footsteps, pacing.

Roza was guarding them as they slept, she had learnt a lot and I would be willing to bet she would be sleeping as Christian drove in the morning. I looked at the photo again, tracing her hair with my finger tip, willing it to come to life. Why would she leave me? How could she, it waes like cutting off one arm and still expecting to fight normally. I fell asleep, alarm set and knowing that I was a light enough sleeper to hear their door in the morning.

I woke up feeling well rested, sunshine streaming through the window.e it warmed me and I stretched happily. Wait... sunshine? Shit! I leapt to my feet amd wrenched the door open, slipping the extra key into the lock to find the room empty. I growled in frustration before tearing out the of the hotel and finding my car. Which had a slashed tyre. I cursed in Russian and whirled around, noticing the small note on the windsheild. More. Notes...? I gritted my teeth.

_Dimitri,_

_I knew you would find us here. Don't worry, I am keeping them safe. Go back, we will disappear now. Thanks for ruining my awesome name, I had always wanted to be called Selene and now I can't use it anymore. Never mind though. Stop looking, stay safee. I love you._

_Roza._

_P.S – The car wasn't necessary but Sparky thought it would be cool, like in the movies. He'll last another day with me before I knock him out and hand him over to the alchemists._

I put the paper in my pocket with the rest and sat in the car, pulling out the laptop. Roza was smart, she would only hide them in certain places. I racked my mind for her specific requirements, making a list on a new document.

Feeders – she would avoid be weake at all costs.

A lot of daylight – strigoi avoided sunny placese

Moroi intergrated schools – wards and safety in numbers as well as a crowd to hide in.

Gyms with the right kind of equipment – this time she would stay fit

Sports/dance/self-defense clubse – extra practice

Malls – place to hide, place to shop. Lissa heaven

Large Campus – they would need an inconspicous place to live and hide.

Lot's of places to run – a lesson I ehave drilled into her, _ always be able to run_

The search engine flashed and it came up with two options that I agreed with. Florida and California. My eyes landed on the fire escape and their open window. I knew they didn't open the door... I should have known, Roza was renowned for her window escapes. I had aided her in this, I had made her that much more dangerous. I sighed and started up a new search for schools in the two places. Damn it Roza.

Rose POV:

We left the hotel, knowing Dimitri was next door. A faint whiff of his after shave had drifted under the door as foot steps went into the room on our right. He was in for a surprise. We left down the fire escape so he couldn't hear the door, slashing the tyre of his car so he couldn't follow immediately. Leaving him a seceond time was more painful than the first but we went straight to a car yard, buying a fast car with a little help from Lissa's compulsion. She didn't think it was right but we needed to get out and quickly.

Christian drove while I stretched out on the backseat, determined to get some sleep on the long road to California. It was the best place for us to hide and for Lissa and Christian to go to college. I had to keep fit this time, I was protecting two moroi, note one, I had to proove to the others that I was worth something, I had to make Dimitri proud.

We found the perfect school and Lissa 'convinced' them to let her and Christian enrol. She was a pretty human receptionist so stood no chance against Lissa's spirit powers. Our room housed four and we easily managed to make sure it stayed, just the three of us. While the sunlight gave them some protection I left Christian in charge and headed out, scouting the area for gyms and sports clubs. I found a promising looking gym and sauntered up to the main counter, a tall dhampir boy smiling cheekily at me. His blonde hair was gelled into spikes and glistened white in the sunlight as he flashed his dimples at me. He was cute, yet even thinking that made me feel like I was betraying Dimitri. I smiled seductively and leaned on the counter, watching his pupils dilate.

"Hi, my name is Scarlette Robins. How much is it for gym membership?" I smiled my famous Hathaway smile, charm radiating off me and he instantly fell for it, eyes raking up my body appreciatively. Guilt, horrible guilt. This gym would be good for weight reps and running, the school gym had dummies and practice stakes, perfect. He gave me a quote, a number hastily scrawled in ball point on the back with his name above it, Sam. I smiled, winking, and left, heading towards the nearest mall. Lissa had given me a small fortune to change our looks and surprise her so she didn't have full control, I had four hours until sun down, 3 and half to shop. A grim smile addorned my face before I checked on Lissa again. She was asleep and I could sense Christian next to her. They were safe.

Shopping without Lissa was so much easier, quicker, painless. Yet I was a girl, I loved to shop. Red hair dye for me and blue contacts, brown hair dye and brown contacts for Lissa and blonde hair dye for Christian. He could keep his eye colour. I got the new make up Lissa wanted and bought stacks of new clothes for all of us, finally ending up at a small house that Adrian had spoken of once. For this I had seperate money, money that I wouldn't see in my bank account after a lifetime of work. A name on a scrap of paper, Lucas Demoochi. It reminded me of some mobster in another country but he specialised in papers, papers that could change our identities for us. A short man answered the door and ushered me in, once sat in a well lit room he peered at me over his interlocked fingers.

"How many, what do they need to say." well, he was blunt, personally I liked a bit more spark but I guess he would do.

"I need three drivers licenses and three birth certificates, passports and full identification. Two moroi and one Guardian." he smiled and his eyes glinted. This was the work he loved. He nodded his head and pulled out a note pad writing out three seperate papers before looking at me expectantly. I knew what I needed tell him.

"I will bring photos for you tomorrow with the other half of the money. For the guardian, name: Scarlette Robins, Age:20, born on the 20 of June, put something generic for the rest. Moroi girl, Samantha Badica, 20, 18 September, Moroi Boy, Ethan... Rinaldi, 22, 3 of january. Make them believable and have them ready in two days time." he nodded and wrote every thing down perfectly. I slid half of the money towards him and he shook my hand gruffly before ushering me out. Well, he didn't talk much...

Walking home I spotted a dance and gymnastics studio, the flashing ballarina catching my eyes immediately. I thought back to Dimitri's lessons and changed direction, the door swinging back smoothly. I may not be going to college but my days are going to be all about making my self better. After a breif chat I was signed up and sourly looked at by the stick figure occupants of the gym who were able to glower whilst on points. Impressive for plastic barbie-doll wanna bes. I mentally catalogued all my achievements of the day. Enrolled in school, check. Fake ID being made, check. New identities, check. I had signed up to the gym, self defense and martial arts class entrollment and now dance and gymnastics. I was on a roll. I smiled happily, rushing into the dorm room and locking everything before bringing out my tools of torture. Making over the love birds. Insert evil laugh here.


	3. Loss

Dimitri POV:

I heard music pounding out from the small gaurdian gym, happily situated at the edge of the school campus. Definitely something my Roza would appreciate. It was easy to escape from, close enough to help but a good distance for her to be alone for a while. I crept closer, a familiar song getting louder. I recognized it from Roza's work out playlist, Wake me Up Inside by Evanescence. Slipping in through the door, I found myself staring at a thick shining mane of flaming red hair. The girl was a dhampir, short with well toned muscles, an hourglass figure and a natural tan. A light sheen of sweat clung to the exposed skin of her back, the very short sports shorts and tank top like a second skin. She was punching on every beat, perfect rythem and pace, then as the song went into the chorus, brought one leg whipping round in a powerful kick. Both feet left the ground as she balanced on one hand and landed on her feet again.

She was side on now, slim but with killer curves. There was no mistaking that this was my Roza. She back-flipped with flexibility I never knew she possessed and slid down into the splits, moving as if sweeping someones feet out from under them. It was like a perfectly choreographed dance, each flawless move melting smoothly into the next. She must have dyed her hair red in an effort to remain un recognizable. It was all to waste though, I would know my Roza anywhere, no matter how she disguised herself.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Her voice rang out, clear and demanding. She wasn't facing me so she wouldn't know that it was me. The statement was so obviously Rose... I had finally found her. I had found my love after three years of searching. I had finally found her. I smiled internally, not even relaxing in spite of myself. She was still dangerous to me.

"What if I don't want a picture? I already have many and they don't do you any justice. I think I am ready for the real thing." she whirled around to face me, eyes burning with passion. All excess fat had been stripped away, even her face had lost its roundness, now feminine and more angular. Grown up. I saw the emotions flicker before a cool mask slipped into place, a guardian mask that made my heart wrench. In that breif moment I had known she loved me still, now the spark had frozen. This was guardian Hathaway. She inclined her head towards me, not looking anywhere else. She must have already memorised the escape routes and just needed to distract me long enough to get out. That was bad for me. Something clattered close by and I flinched despite myself. Rose took full advantage of my momentary distraction and launched herself upwards, climbing up a rope I hadn't noticed before. She swung up and hooked her legs over the beam before running towards the door on the narrow piece of wood. I ran underneath, standing in the doorway to block it. She came down feet first.

"Look, as much as it flatters me that you searched for so long, I really have to go and I suggest you don't follow. Things will get ugly." Her foot remained on my throat for a little while longer to emphasis her point before she took off running. She hit my back up a moment later, ten fully trained guardians including Eddie Castile. She would never get past them. They all waited for her to make the mistake of making the first move. They were treating her like she was still the novice they knew so long ago. I could tell she was very different in fighting style. They didn't know her like I did. Rule number three, never hesitate.

She leapt forward, catching them by surprise, sliding under a pair of out stretched hands and sitting on their back as they feel, knees on their shoulder blades. The move stunned them and they gasped for breath until she elbowed the pressure point on their neck. One man was already unconcious. Nine to go. I stayed to the side, watching her style and moves. It was like a cobra, strike fast, knock the opponent out and pull back to strike again. I had watched the movements of one of the guardians here on the records, they had been taking dance and fighting lessons, gym membership and went to most of the sports teams. All things I reprimanded her for the first time she ran away. The second man went down, swiftly followed by the third. She kicked the legs out from another and manged to knock him out with resounding punches. I was actually glad I wasn't on the receiving end, the muscles of her shoulder and arm rippling as she struck. The rest of my men staggered up to her, one looping his arms around her from behind and pinning her own down.

"You have got to be joking... are you really _that _dumb?" she hissed at him, making him lose focus. I winced in spite of myself as her foot came up into a very tender spot for men, making him collapse. Self defence 101. Eddie jumped forwards next, apprehension on his face. Hers softened before she was behind him, grabbing him in a headlock. Her smaller frame meant he couldn't reach her and he slowly dropped, unconcious from lack of oxygen. She cared still.

I cursed making her run laps as she took off sprinting, the sheer speed astounding me. Only a strigoi could possibly travel that fast. Well, I was no strigoi but I had to try. I wasn't going to lose her again, not after seeing her.

Our chase led me through the school where Roza had the upperhand, knowing the set out. I knew she wouldn't lead me to Lissa and Christian but she would try to lose me so she could still protect them. She ran around a corner and skidded to a stop, looking down in horror before turnong to face me and running at me. Her face lost it's mask and I saw her love and fear.

"Dimitri, please _run!"_ I didn't question her as she tore past me, grabbing my hand and forcing me to go faster. As we went down the corridoors again, this time together, she ran through a classroom, brunette Lissa and blonde Christian standing up and taking off out the window as well. My heart fell as we looked out the window, seeing the sinking sun and shadows. Strigoi time. Roza let go of my hand and jumped out the window, landing on her feet and urging Liss and Christian in front of her while pulling a stake out of Lissa's bag. Strigoi were already in the school grounds. Catching up to them, I pulled out my own. Finding myself pushed against a wall by Roza. Her lips met mine in a hungry kiss, full of passion and everything we had both been feeling since she left. Then she was gone, fighting strigoi that I hadn't even noticed creep up on us. Fighting savagely, I only stopped when I heard Lissa gasp. Whirling around, my blood ran cold. A strigoi had Roza against a wall, her feet not even near touching the ground. As he bent to bite her I threw my stake with lightening speed and precision at his back, knowing it would pierce his heart before he killed her. It never did.

He span away at the last second, a gleeful smile on his chalk white face and it buried itself in her chest, pinning her to the wall. Her eyes met mine and I almost dropped to my knees, the forgiveness I don't deserve shining through supressed tears. The strigoi fled and I just stared, looking in horror at what I had done. I had killed the only woman I could ever love and now, I could never get her back. The world swayed around me and I saw the ground coming towards me at a tilt. Then I let the greif and blackness take me.


End file.
